


Sparkling Night

by DoreyG



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Character A Sees Character B Dressed Up For the First Time, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "Stop being disgusting, Lee," Hester scolded, from the man's feet, and hopped forward until she could stare up at him with concerned eyes. "Are you alright, Iorek?"He most certainly was not.
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison/Lee Scoresby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	Sparkling Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



"Are you ready, my friend?"

"Just a minute, Iorek," Lee grumbled, emerging from the room where he'd been dressing with an irritated expression and his hands still tugging at his cuffs. "Forgot how fiddly all of this was to put on. And it's not just the fiddliness, oh no, it's the discomfort of it all. Certain private parts of mine have never been quite so pinched, if you get my-"

"Stop being disgusting, Lee," Hester scolded, from the man's feet, and hopped forward until she could stare up at him with concerned eyes. "Are you alright, Iorek?"

He most certainly was not.

He’d never seen Lee dressed up before. It was no surprise, for the man seemed to take a certain stubborn pride in his own scruffiness. He shaved seldom, wore clothes that all seemed permanently battered and had little to no vanity. All of which, if pressed, he would’ve said were entirely unremarkable if not laudable traits.

But the sight of Lee in that moment, dressed up for a party that Lyra - the only other human capable of getting around him - had practically ordered they attend… He was gorgeous. His hair had been reluctantly combed, although still tufted rebelliously out around the top. His stubble had been trimmed into a neater shape, so it framed his face instead of spreading across it. His suit was neat and, although not much tighter cut than his usual clothes, emphasised his body in a way that couldn’t help but catch the eye. A bowtie was looped around his neck, tied with the same fastidiousness that he tied all the knots on his balloon.

“You know what, Hester, you may well have a point there,” Lee was saying, his brow creased with obvious concern. It was something he loved about the man, how he’d always worry after him even though he was an experienced panserbjørn fully capable of taking care of himself. “ _Are_ you alright, Iorek? You look, if you don’t mind me saying, a bit-”

He blinked, realized that he’d been staring like some kind of fool. Remedied this in the very next moment, and crossed the space over to Lee - delectable in his evening wear - in a few quick strides. “I am perfectly well.”

“Oh,” Lee said, more a breath than anything else, and blinked up at him as he rose to his hind legs to peruse his lover more thoroughly. “You sure? Because you’re seeming mighty intense at the moment, just saying.”

“I’ve never seen you like this before,” he said, by way of explanation, and bent awkwardly down until he could nuzzle his face up against Lee’s inexpertly flattened hair. “You look… You have always been handsome for a human, Lee, but you look astonishing tonight. It is a privilege, to be near you in such a state.”

“Aw, shucks,” Lee said, sounding breathless. A vivid red flush rose up on the man’s cheeks, as he dropped to all fours again and started circling his suited body to appreciate it at all angles. “Didn’t know that all this get up would get you so hot and ready, Iorek. Didn’t think that panserbjørne went in much, for this sort of thing.”

“We do not. But then, humans as a species rarely hold much fascination for my kind.” He came to Lee’s front again, couldn’t resist brushing right up close so he could feel the tented hardness in Lee’s fine trousers. “You are a unique person, Lee. One who is utterly beguiling, both in your fine clothes and out of them.”

“Hate to interrupt,” Hester broke in, just as Lee drew in a sharp breath and started to respond with that alluring heat spread across his cheeks. “But we really do have a party to get to. And I don’t think that either of you want to explain to Lyra that you’re late because you’ve been dallying with each other.”

Lee blinked, hard. Drew in another ragged breath, and sent Hester a glance that was annoyed and fond all at once. “Spoilsport.”

“But a truthful one, alas,” he rumbled, the mention of Lyra - and Lyra’s disapproving expression - enough to douse his ardour at least for a moment. He took a slow step back from Lee, another one when Lee swayed involuntarily towards him and made a pleading noise in the back of his throat. “We must control ourselves for now, and act in a manner befitting our stations.”

“Well, if you both say so,” Lee said irritably, with a heartfelt roll of his eyes, but again couldn’t hide his fondness even as he brusquely adjusted himself in his suit. “But, hey. When we get back here, after the party…?”

“Then,” he said, and allowed his eyes to track hotly over Lee’s finely clad body once more. “I will appreciate you as finely and thoroughly as you deserve to be appreciated, Mr Scoresby.”

“Lyra is going to kill me,” Hester muttered, as Lee groaned in response.


End file.
